Card captor sakura: Lost in Mexicali
by serge-cc
Summary: TELETUBBIES RULZ!


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA... LOST IN MEXCICALI!!!!  
  
Prologo: Despues de su segunda pelicula, sakura se dispone a tirarse al shaoran cuando de pronte le hablan por telefono...  
  
Shaoran: NO!, sakura NO, esto va en contra de mis principios, si me quieres me tienes que hacer sentir especial...  
  
Sakura: NO te va a doler... nomas tantito, pero de volada se te quita...  
  
Shaoran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sakura: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Telefono: RIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ha de ser la pendeja de tomoyo, sobres a ver si quiere jugar un 3 players a ver... ahorita vengo no trates de escapar por la ventana shaoran, la electrifique solo para ti ;) ... si ¿bueno?  
  
???: Ha ha ha, no sabes quien soy, no sabes donde estoy, y te esto vigilandooo...  
  
Sakura: No se donde estas, no se si me estas vigilando pero si se que eres el pendejo del Yukito porque tengo el identificador de llamadas de Kero® (Marca registrada) ¿Que quieres buey?  
  
Yukito(Antes ???): No, nomas te queria decir que si te fijas por la ventana enseguida del puesto de tacos y atras del carrito de tamales hay un mounstrUo gigantesco que esta destruyendo la ciudad, ¿lo ves?  
  
Sakura: Ah si ya lo vi, no es el de color verde?  
  
Yukito: Si ese mero...  
  
Sakura: Ah ok voy por el...  
  
(Sakura y shaoran(ya violado)bajan por las escaleras, se ponen la ropa, y se hacen pendejos porque en la tele esta otro rollo, se esperan a que se acabe el monogolo(lo unico q vale la pena) y apagan la tele), para despues salir a la calle a partirle la madre al mounstrUo)  
  
Shaoran: Oh no sakura, esto no es bueno, el camino esta destruido, como vamos a llegar?  
  
Sakura: Dejamelo a mi yo tengo una carta que puede pasar por los caminos mas jodidos de toda la ciudad por todas las calles derruidas y llenas de baches, !Carta valledorado! !liberate!   
  
(En instantes llegan a donde esta el mounstrUo...)  
  
Shaoran: Sakura!, el mounstrUo esta derrumbando las torres gemelas, hay que detenerlo!.  
  
Sakura: Si vam... epa, epa, ¿Como chingados esta eso? que no estamos en japon, y que no los talibanes las tiraron ya?  
  
Shaoran: No sakura...la verdad...es...que....................................................................................................................estamos en.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................MEXICALI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
---------------------------[corte abrupto]--------------------------------  
  
(El corte abrupto fue traido para uds por tronco, el mejor amigo de los niños, y oxxo, queremos hacerte feliz 8===D )  
  
Sakura card captor: Lost in Mexicali  
  
-Sakura..., despierta sakura...  
  
Sakura: Oh papi, tuve una pesadilla, soñe que estaba en un lugar terrible lleno de tecolines y policias panzones.  
  
Papá de sakura: Descuida hija mía, estas a salvo aqui en la buena ciudad de Mexicali...  
  
Sakura: Oh por un momento pense que... !!!¿QUE?!!! COMO CHINGADOS QUE ESTAMOS EN MEXICALI??, NO, DIOS MIO, hubiera aguantado Tijuana, Afganistan, ¿Pero Mexicali?  
  
Papá de sakura: Si, ya se pero nadie estaria tan pendejo como para buscarnos en Mexicali, ¿verdad?  
  
Sakura: Pero... y ¿Shaoran? y ¿Tamaloyo?, ¿Yukito y touya?.  
  
Papá de Sakura: Me los traje, les dije que ibamos a la playa a los pendejos y cayeron redonditos.  
  
Sakura: Ah bueno, orita vengo voy por Touya.  
  
(Sakura va caminando y cantando como pendeja, se diriJe al cuarto de Touya cuando oye ruidos extraños y como cualquier persona normal pone la oreja para ver que oye la cabrona)  
  
Touya: Ay si, Yukito, asi asi... Oh dios mio, eres tan bueno...  
  
Yukito: Oh si Touya soy el mejor, quien es tu papi?¿quien es tu papi bitch?  
  
Touya: Si, eres tan bueno... tan bueno jugando Ajedrez..(Ejele que creiste? ¿que estaban jugando al pulpo? pues no mendigos leperos!)  
  
sakura: Bueno, como estan tan ocupados voy a la tienda...  
  
(Sakura va en la calle despues de que casi la aplasta un pendejo en un vocho, se da cuenta que en un callejon hay algo y como la sakura esta bien pendeja va de metiche...)  
  
Sakura: ¿Que es eso? No puedo ver nada..., ah que es eso?  
  
(Entonces observa unos ojos grandes y rojos y de el proviene una voz espectral...)  
  
???: ¿Oye compa no tienes una moneda?  
  
Sakura: NO!, es un tecolin!, y no es un tecolin cualquiera, es el king tecolin de la casa CREA, noooo!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ya se, voy a usar mi nueva carta...CARTA JERINGA LIBERATE!!!!  
  
King tecolin: Cristaaaaaaaal!!! URRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sakura: Oh no, solo lo hace mas fuerte, ya se, tendre que usar mi ultimo recurso...CARTA MONEDA, LIBERATE!!!!   
  
(Y asi la sakura se libra del pinche tecolin)  
  
Sakura: Oh si veo una tienda, es el oxxo, y porque tienen todos las manos levantadas?, ¿estan haciendo una ola?, ah bueno, como me acabo de acordar que no tengo lana me regreso a mi casa...  
  
(Shaoran se escucha a la distancia)= !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BUEY! (Grito de auxilio a la mexicana)  
  
Sakura: !Oh no el tecolin!, lo hubiera detenido, ah bueno ni pedo yo me hago pendeja como si no hubiera oido nada.  
  
(Y de pronto grita el Shaoran): !Sakura! !Cabrona! Ya te oi, ven y ayudame que me estan partiendo la madre!.  
  
Sakura: Chingado, bueno perate ya voy... (Y total, llega la sakura y Shoran esta peliando contra el tecolin...)  
  
Shaoran: No te quedes parada valiendo madre ayudame!!!.  
  
Sakura: No, que hueva  
  
Shaoran: Andale y te paso una lana...  
  
Sakura: Bueno pues... por los poderes de sepa que la chingada, !Carta judicial incorrupto!!!!...  
  
Shaoran: Ah cabron esa no la conocia...  
  
Sakura: Mi poder es tan grande que puedo crear lo que no existe.  
  
Shaoran: ooooooorale  
  
(Y los dos platican como lo que son... pendejos, hasta que agarran la carta tecolin).  
  
Sakura: Ahora si, con que me vas a pagar? dinero o cuerpomatic?.  
  
Shaoran: No chale, estas regacha prefiero tirarme a la tomoyo o al yukito, es que... la luna tu sabes... ah si la LUNA!, es mas!, me regreso a Japon, bye bye, no podrias cooperar para irme?.  
  
Sakura: Bueno, CARTA AEROLINEA MEXICANA!!! LIBERAT... (Es interrumpida por el pendejo aquel)  
  
Shaoran: No, pura madre, me voy me voy caminando, al ra...  
  
(Y entonces, se la enzartan al shaoran... le enzartan algo grande... una jeringa con tranquilizante(LEPEROS!) en... el brazo)  
  
Sakura: ¿Ah?, ¿Quien hizo eso?.  
  
???: Me llevo a tu amiguito... adios...  
  
Sakura: No, espera, que haces!!!  
  
(El wey desconocido se va y como es de costumbre siempre que raptan a algun pendejo el principal va y como no puede hacer nada se queda pensando)  
  
Sakura: !Oh no! se lo llevo a... EL CONDOR... Dios MIO!, ese es terreno inexplorado por la humanidad, nadie que haya entrado ahi ha salido, al menos no con ropa...  
  
---------------------------[corte abrupto]--------------------------------  
  
(El corte abrupto fue traido para uds por tronco, el mejor amigo de los niños, y oxxo, queremos hacerte feliz 8===D )  
  
Lograra sakura, salvar al maricon ese, del...CONDOR... o simplemente le valdra madre?... donde estan los otros cabrones cuando se les necesita?...que pedo con el kero?, donde quedo la bolita?, donde esta osama tin larin?, algun día continuaran las pistas de blue?, quien sabe pero espera a ver que pasa en el proximo numero...  
  
Sakura: Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
CONTINUARA!!!  
  
(COME FRUTAS Y VER-DURAS) 


End file.
